


Bounce

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [617]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedalso cuz I'm greedy, Scott braiding Kayo's hair pretty please!
Series: prompt ficlets [617]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 11





	Bounce

“You need to learn to do this yourself.”

Kayo made a non-committal noise. “I tried following the Youtube tutorial, but it made no sense and I just ended up with a knotted mess.”

She feels Scott’s laugh more than hears it, a little merry jostle gently tugging at her roots. “I’ll bet. But it’ll stay much better than a ponytail.”

She ignored the gentle jibe. “How did you learn to do this.”

“Bored at work.”

Kayo smiled into her lap. She loved the bullshit game. “You are never bored at work.”

“Virgil’s ill-advised mullet stage,” he shot back,

“Party at the back means let it all hang free.”

“High school girlfriend’s long hair got in the way of makeouts.”

“You went to an all-boys boarding school,” she countered.

“Ok, high school boyfriend.”

“Ooh la la, does that mean threesome is back on the table.” She grinned in victory as he laughed, her hair running through his fingers. 

“Well played, Kyrano, well played.” She basked in her triumph as he finished the braid and tucked it under neatly.

Kayo ran her fingers over the smooth ridges of the braid. “Thank you Scott.”

“You’re welcome. Shall we finish our run.”

Kayo nodded as she clambered back onto her feet. She felt her braid bounce between her shoulderblades all the way back down the trail.


End file.
